


Uncle Bobby

by WaywardPrimrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardPrimrose/pseuds/WaywardPrimrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two tales of growing up & spending time with Uncle Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Bobby

Title: The Last Person Who Should Be Giving Advice

Characters: Bobby Singer, Sam Winchester

Rating: PG for a swear

*** 

Bobby pulled a beer out of his fridge, popped the top, took a swig and turned to walk back to his desk, but as he rounded the island bench he crashed into the smallest Winchester. “Friggin’ hell Sam! What is it with you today?” Bobby barked, annoyed as some of the beer sloshed over the lip and onto his hand. 

The boy was in middle school now, he was too old to be skulking around like a clingy little kid, but he’d been following Bobby around like a shadow all day and it was past beginning to get on his nerves.

“Sorry Uncle Bobby,” Sam returned quickly, taking a step back. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight from foot to foot, his gaze on Bobby’s kitchen floor. 

“Alright - out with it.” 

“What?” Sam asked with an expression like an animal caught in the Impala’s headlights. 

“Whatever it is that’s got you tied up in knots.” 

“It’s nothing,” Sam sighed.

“If it was nothing you wouldn’t be following me around like a lost lamb. Spill the beans. Did you do something? Did Dean do something?”

“No I just…. I…. how-do-you-ask-a-girl-out?” Sam asked the last bit in such a rush that Bobby almost didn’t make out their meaning. 

“Woman troubles huh?” Bobby tried to keep his tone light but serious. “Probably more of your brother’s department than mine, but I say keep it simple. Ask her if she wants to see a movie. The worst thing she can say is no.”

“Thanks Uncle Bobby,” Sam smiled and head out of the room. 

Bobby exhaled. Balls. Bobby didn’t know much about women, but he knew Sam, and when Sam fell in love Bobby knew he’d fall fast and hard. It wouldn’t end well, even if the girl liked the kid back it wouldn’t be long before John moved the boys on to a new town and a new school, but he couldn’t discourage the boy from trying. 

***

 

Title: Generosity

Characters: Bobby Singer, Young Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester 

Rating: PG for a Swear

****

“You boys all packed up? Your Dad’ll be here in a few minutes and I know he wants to get on the road so make sure you’ve got your bags packed. Don’t be leaving anything behind you might be wanting or that I don’t want to be finding when you’ve gone, and I’m looking at you Dean.” 

Dean squirmed and tried to look innocent as he smiled back at his “Uncle.” Dean and Bobby knew Bobby was talking about the magazines he’d found under Dean’s bed after their last visit. John and Sam didn’t need to know but Bobby had had a few uncomfortable words with the boy upon their return. 

Bobby signed. John Winchester had no idea his boys were growing up and becoming men, all he saw were two hunters-in-training, Bobby didn’t really think it was his place to talk about the birds and the bees but he supposed his short sermon on respecting women was better than nothing. It was more than John had time or patience for anyway. 

“Sam, about that conversation we had earlier, if it goes well you’ll be needing this,” Bobby added offering Sam a twenty dollar note. Bobby was referring to Sam’s intentions to ask a young lady friend out from a movie, but Bobby knew better than to blurt it out in front of Dean who would no doubt tease Sammy senseless during the long drive ‘home.’

Sam looked wistfully at the offering but didn’t reach for it, “Dad says we’re not allowed to ask for money.” 

“You didn’t ask. Just if she says yes, you’ll be a gentleman about it, if she says no buy yourself an ice-cream you poor bastard.” 

“That’s a lot of ice-cream,” Dean complained. 

“I did you a favour not telling your Dad about that other thing remember? Now you two stay out of trouble and try to eat something green once in awhile.” 

“Yes Uncle Bobby,” Sam smiled. 

“Alright, go wait out front for your Dad then.” 

The boys nodded and headed out and Bobby let out a sign as the door closed behind them. 

***


End file.
